Station
The Station, referred to by the Detective as the Station of Forgotten Dreams, is a big building facing the main road that leads to the center square of the City. The Station is right in front of the Crash Site and on the right of the Autumn Valley. The player first encounters the Conductor here. The plane's crash-landing has left a gaping hole in the Station's far side- this is a notable feature of the city's map. As told by the Conductor, the Station of Forgotten Dreams is filled with baggage left behind by others that were pulled into the City of Shadows. The player, when in the location is looking to the railway, with an antique news stand and bench to their sides. During the Feb 2020 event, the Station 'got a new updated look. It was renamed and players progress was saved. It's been renamed 'Foggy Platform 'and placed into the 'Dungeons. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Station. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Adjustable Wrench * Leaning against ticket box Airplane * On the left side under front hanging lamp * In air, right of back dome support, left of clock * On left arm of bench * On top of engine, above double windows * Above balcony near ceiling left of statue Apple * In the hatbox right front, left bench. * At 2 o'clock of stained glass dome * On ground between back leg of bench on left and blue suitcase * In cash register booth in front of radio Bell * Center archway * On the booth counter * On right of booth window * On ground in front of right bench leg * Hanging off end of train car, with engine to right * Hangs behind front face of clock Binoculars * Between faces of station clock Birdcage *Front center on suitcase *Under the bench *Between the two columns, standing on ground *Around (instead of) first lamp left Butterfly *On plant, under the clocks (orange/yellow) *On top of wicker suitcase on luggage cart (purple/aqua) *On right top of left side hanging lantern (purple/aqua) *Blue and yellow stained glass back wall of dome, 12 o'clock *in the side of the bench (iron butterfly) Camera *Between open chest and plant *On the bench *On a tripod right of back left pillar, left of double train window *In the open green suitcase with red heart on the left. Right side on papers. *On blue suitcase, right side of wicker suitcase, right side of picture. Cat *Left of suitcases in front scene *Lying on bench *On top of engine, left of dome support *On balcony ledge above 2nd left hanging lantern *On right curved domd upport, gray cat Cookies *In open chest (center) *Base of girl statue *On counter visually in front of cash register *On cardboard box, center, beyond left corner of wicker basket on right trolley Doll *On engine, next to steam dome *On balcony slightly right of right statues hair *Pigtailed on left support of back dome *Inside open green suitcase Fan *On engine, in front of steam dome *On face of station clock *On the ground between bench and luggage cart *On right luggage cart, against back support, behind wicker suitcase *Just beyond right arm of bench against the wicker luggage and green suitcase with red heart Fire Extinguisher *Between luggage cart and plant *On booth wall *On the bench *On engine in front of double window First Aid Box *Before bench, left *Hanging on the middle station post, right *Red, On ground past left bench leg, in front of wicker baskets *White, On building right of large clock, left of booth edge Guitar *In guitar case in front of pillar *Held by right girl statue *On the bench *Right of luggage cart leaning against cash register booth *Pink neon above engine hanging on building in background *Hidden in the plant left of the ticket office Hat *On loudspeaker at top of left column (blue green) *On blue suitcase on luggage cart (green) *On ground beside bench, in front of suitcases (brown upside down) *Red woman's hat on bench behind and above hatbox Hip Flask * In front of guitar case (large end) * bottom left corner strapped onto carpetbag Kite *On ground in front of engine *On balcony rail *Right, in shelf of newspaper booth, half hidden *Between the 2 female statues down by their legs. *On inside lid of top wicker suitcase on right trolley Map *On the ground, center of scene *Lower left of far left lamp post *Center of shrubs on the right *Left of the lamp, under the balcony *Against lid of open basket Monkey *Sitting on piggy bank r.h. side *Sitting on lower suitcase on luggage cart *Sitting on top of right lamp Mouse * Behind right side back corner of right trolley top wicker on left side of handle * On railing of left balcony next to forward support on left Paint Tube *In green suitcase next to bench Pigeon *On backrest of bench *Golden pigeon on left top of cash register. *On cobbles, middle, in line with the left front column *On top edge of the open hat box on the bench *On top of left lamp *Before train flying just above leaf of the plant *Flies in the distance under the station clock Pocket Watch *In front of bench *On booth counter *In hatbox on bench *On blue suitcase, right trolley behind sewing box near front most corner *Hanging from street light front left of scene Purse *In open wicker suitcase on top of luggage cart (pink) *On booth counter (blue) *In lid of open green suitcase next to bench (purple) *On bottom of left stack of wicker and green suitcases, bottom wicker, next to bench leg *Leaning against bottom of booth on the right (green) Rifle * Left front of scene behind bench * Right front of scene leaning against booth * Sideways on train care to left of engine Shell * On top of cash register, inside ticket office Signal Batton *On bottom wicker suitcase, held by 2nd wicker beside left bench *On luggage cart *On right side of the window *On left back dome support Sleep Mask * On top inside face of hat box on bench, dark * Under chin of left statue * Top shelf in ticket office * Covering eyes of piggy bank Spiral Notebook * On far end of bench * Left of blue book top shelf in ticket office * On the ground in middle of scene Tankard *On bench tipped over *On blue suitcase on luggage cart *Upside down on top of left front hanging lantern Toothpaste * On second shelf green leaning on newspapers, above the cash register in booth. * In green suitcase above the heart, left side of site. * Hanging sideways in arch above the engine * On newspaper left of cash register pointing towards piggy bank * Purple toothpaste tube, bottom left of front panel of cash register booth. Toy Car * On blue suitcase on right trolley, front most corner behind sewing box/hatbox (red) * On brown leather satchel front left in front of left bench arm (red) * On statue platform (yellow) Umbrella *Leaning against luggage, center of scene Ranks Gallery ST New Rank I 2.png|Rank I ST_New Rank II_2.png|Rank II Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Hidden City Info *Upper City *Locations *Events Category:Main City Locations